


Of Baymax and Boo-Boos

by a-random-army (LadyElyzaAria)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Also you're scary, F/M, HE'S A MARSHMALLOW, SOMEONE BUILD ME A BAYMAX, i want him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElyzaAria/pseuds/a-random-army
Summary: How did a present for you turn out like this?





	Of Baymax and Boo-Boos

 

_**Of Baymax and Boo-Boos (Tony Stark x Reader Oneshot)** _

 

([Originally posted by happy-smille-love-life](https://tmblr.co/ZRpVAs164uZVT))

([Originally posted by wintrydrop](https://tmblr.co/ZQvJYi2U-wVcf))

 

“OH MY GOD! YOU REALLY BUILT ME AN ACTUAL BAYMAX?!” you screeched at the sight of the familiar marshmallow robot from your favorite animated movie. Squealing excitedly, you darted forward and hugged the Baymax while Tony laughed at your adorableness, answering with fond eyes “Of course I did. My baby wanted a Baymax and so, she shall have a Baymax. He is coded to follow only your commands.”

“Thank you, Tony.” you grinned at your dork of a boyfriend, letting go of Baymax to hug Tony instead. You had been whining about wanting a caretaker robot like Baymax for the longest time, especially because you knew that the robot would be able to take care of your boyfriend when you were unable to after battles and such. 

* * *

The last straw had been when the Avengers were in a battle with Dr. Doom and Tony was almost knocked unconscious by one of Dr. Doom’s bots of destruction. You had pitched the most unholiest of all fits and tantrums in history, even making Natasha slightly unnerved and you even succeeded in making the nefarious Dr. Doom, Director Fury, and Coulson afraid of you, until Bruce had finally offered to draw up the blueprints and schematics to create a caretaker robot for each member of the team in order to appease to your anger.

You were only 5 feet tall, but you were  ** _goddamn_**  scary when you were pissed. The first time the team saw you that pissed off was when someone decided to drink all the coffee in the Tower, which lead to you glaring at them with evil eyes until Tony finally went out and got you 4 extra-large cups of your favorite coffee from Starbucks. Then the battle with Dr. Doom was the second time they had ever seen you that pissed off. 

““For a tiny woman, you sure are scary.” Clint had commented, only to raise his hands in a peaceful gesture when you turned to glare at him.

* * *

“So what are you planning on doing with Baymax, babe?” Tony asked, kissing you. You shrugged nonchalantly in response to him, but you already knew what your first command was going to be.

Yeah, Tony found that out the hard way when he got a paper cut and Baymax had fussed over him like a mother would for her baby, making you cackle at the look on his face.


End file.
